Cover
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Continuation of 'Calling You'. Emmett needs to get rid of the smell of Paul. He travels to Fangtasia to get help from a certain thousand year old vampire. Simple one-shot.


Title: _Cover _

Pairing: _none _

Summary_: It's after his rendezvous with Paul, and Emmett needs to get rid of the smell of him. He hopes a certain thousand year old vampire can help. _

Disclaimer: I (don't) own Twilight or True Blood… though I want True Blood, especially Eric… and Jason…. and Sam… and Hoyt… and Alcide… and that sexy new vamp

A/N: I love Eric, and don't be surprised if I write a longer, steamier, Eric/Emmett story, maybe a Eric/Paul. 

"Finally."

Emmett rolled his eyes at the vampire in front of him. Normally he liked Pam, she was witty and had a 'I hope what I say offends you' attitude, but tonight Emmett was not in the mood.

"Goodbye Pam."

"What, had a little too much fun with the puppy?" Pam shifted her weight and placed her hand on her right hip and smirked at the younger vampire. She knew that if Emmett had traveled thousands of miles to have cover up sex with Eric, his little wolf must have really laid it on him. The thought intrigued her.

"Fuck off Pam, I'm not in the mood," retorted Emmett, trying to push past Pam.

Pam held out her arm, blocking the exit out of Fangtasia. "Wow, that good? Mind if I have him for awhile, unlike you I'm good with pets."

A low growl escaped from Emmett's lips. A differentnight he could have replied to Pam with something dirty about his sexual escapades with Paul, but at the moment, he really didn't want to talk about the damn dog.

"Please, humans don't count as animals. You wouldn't know what to do with Paul. He'd probably rip you in fucking half. But, that's what makes me keep getting myself into this kind of shit," Pam rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't even matter, but I just happen to have a wife that I love very much. So much so that I ran all the way to Shitville, Louisiana to fuck a thousand year old vampire, because his semen is the only one I can find strong enough to get rid of the smell of dog."

"How sweet," said Pam, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But seriously, the last time you came it was because some of his semen had _accidentally_ gotten in your mouth, and even then you were with Eric for only a hour. The sun is almost up sugar, you two were at it for four hours. The pup must have done something amazing." There was a glint to Pam's eyes as she thought of all the wild things the wolf had done.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Don't cream yourself. The sex is good, but not that great."

"Then what did he do?"

"We had sex like we normally do, nothing more. Eric just has a kick ass libido."

"True, Eric can go for hours," Pam smiled fondly at the thought of her maker, "But he has a new dancer, and as sexy as you are babe, she beats you. So, what did he do?"

"Please stop badgering him, you remind me of some gossip crazed human." Eric came up from behind Emmett. His black button down was still open in the front and his belt was still undone.

Pam frowned at her maker. "I was just trying to have a little fun."

"Yes, but your fun was annoying me."

"Thanks Eric," Emmett said, grateful that Eric had gotten Pam off of his case, and for the killer sex they had just had.

Eric smiled. "Anytime. Oh, and thank Paul for me, with his come still inside you I didn't even have to stretch you. I hate stretching people, it's so _intimate_."

Eric smirked as he watched Pam's eyes widened at the admission. "You let wolf boy come inside you?" she asked incredulously.

"I didn't let him do anything, he didn't fucking give me a choice!" Emmett barked at Pam. His then turned to Eric to glare at the vampire, but Eric just looked amused.

Pam's face lit up. "Oh, I like him. I like a partner who knows what they want and takes it."

"Me too," Eric agreed. "Tell Paul if he's ever in Louisiana, drop by Fangtasia. I'm sure you could attest that he wouldn't be disappointed."

Emmett was now seriously disgusted and in need to get the hell away from the two of them. "You two are wild," he said, and shook his head as he made to leave.

"Make sure you tell Paul that!" Pam shouted out to Emmett's back, the vampire already halfway out of Louisiana.

"Would you really have sex with a wolf?" Eric questioned Pam.

"Yes, wouldn't you?"

"I already have." Eric smirked at Pam.

"And that's why I'm glad you're my maker, and not someone humanly moral like Bill Compton." Pam and Eric both shuddered at the thought and started walking to their resting place, a certain wolf on both of their minds.


End file.
